henshinheroesrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Orphnoch
The Orphnochs are the next stage in human evolution. Appearance The next stage of human evolution will apparently look anything but human. Orphnoch have no pigmentation in their skin, hair or scales beyond White's and Grey's. They are tall and imposing and usually looking like a "Were-Beast" or some such, carrying attributes of a certain animal (or in some cases a plant) but anthropomorphised into a powerful bipedal creature called "Hybrid Form", they often have weapons attached to their body and can switch to a human form that is indistinguishable from a normal human-being. Abilities Orphnoch's can come into existence in two ways, if a human suffers a violent or traumatic death then there is a (slim) chance that they may "evolve" into an Orphnoch, sometimes straight after their heart stops, or maybe a few hours later, it could even be days after they stop breathing before they become Orphnoch. Orphnoch that come to life in this way are called "Original Orphnoch"'s. Another type of Orphnoch, known as the "Sired Orphnoch"'s are born in a similar way to the vampires and werewolves of legend, in other words they survive being attacked by an Orphnoch, an Orphnoch will attack a human usually by stabbing them through the heart if the human survives (of which there is a one in a million chance) they may turn into an Orphnoch themselves, albeit slightly weaker than the other types. A third type of Orphnoch known as the "Evolved Orphnoch" are "Genetically Perfect", this means that in addition to being very powerful they can evolve other Orphnoch's to their level. However there is a price for this level; their humanity. Evolved Orphnoch's cannot return to a human form, and they have few (if any moral's, unlike the Sired or Original Orphnoch's). All Orphnoch's have incredibly high senses of sight, smell, touch, hearing and even taste. They are also very adept at tuning out all background interference so they can focus entirely on their target, adding to their hunting prowess, which is quite good considering how they are much faster and stronger than normal humans. Orphnoch's have incredible strength and are able to withstand most small-arms fire, the only sort of "conventional" weapons that can hurt an Orphnoch are rocket-launchers or other high-powered weapons, not that it matters because the majority of Orphnoch's have the ability to regenerate from almost any injury very quickly. Added to the incredible incredible strength they possess many Orphnoch's can also pull weapons from seemingly nowhere, usually matching the rest of their body and therefore organic. Some of the more powerful Orphnoch's can launch energy blasts from their hands, but said blasts are fairly weak and inaccurate. The Rest Orphnoch have one fatal flaw, their bodies are dying. Evolving from a human corpse into a living, breathing Orphnoch (and it's not even proper evolution) is obviously a traumatic experience upon someone's mind, but it's an even more traumatic experience upon the victims body. Their DNA is a mismatch of Human and Orphnoch bases that can't tell itself apart, and their aging begins to accelerate, wilting their muscles and weakening their bones while they are in human form, throw in the massive cellular transformation into an Orphnoch and the creatures lifespan is fairly limited. After a few years, or months, or weeks, the particularly unlucky ones only last a few days, the Orphonoch's skin and eyes begin turning white, their hair starts to fall out while they're in human form and their Orphonoch form starts turning ashy and crumbling in some places, a few months later the unlucky Orphnoch will dissolve into a pile of ash. Evolved Orphnoch's are immune from this grisly fate and can remove the genetic flaws that cause these in other Orphnoch's. If an Orphnoch is killed in a violent way, such as being slashed or gunned down they will burst into blue flames and crumble away into ash, usually screaming in agony. When an Orphonoch changes from a human into their Orphnoch form a hazy image of their orphnoch face appears over their human features, they can also create this image over their face without transforming, which is useful for intimidating people. The Orphnoch work very close to the Smart Brain corporation who are working in high-gear to create equipment that will benefit the Orphnoch race, such as the Smart Brain Rider Gears some of which can only be used by those with Orphnoch DNA. They are also trying to research ways of advancing Orphnoch evolution, and negating the rapid-aging side effects. Well Known Members *Jack Frost *Kenneth Frost *Ren Nakamura *Thomas Reagen (Deceased) *Frankie Figs Category: Species